


The Joys of the Flesh?

by SaberAltered



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, F/M, Mentions of kidnapping, my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: Erik loved Christine, but he had no idea how to go about approaching her. So he turns to a very reliable source- romance novels.





	The Joys of the Flesh?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of the August Month of Fanfiction challenge. Today's prompt- a fandom I've never written for. And honestly? I'm surprised that this is my first Phanfic, because I absolutely adore Phantom.
> 
> A link to the sketch that inspired this piece: https://youtu.be/eXFa4tMxD_s
> 
> If there is anything I could fix or work on, then please let me know!

At the time, stumbling across little Meg's stash of romance novels was the best thing that had ever happened to Erik.

He had been in love with Christine for a while, but he had no idea of how to approach her. He couldn't just step out of the shadows, no, that would ruin his image as the super scary Opera Ghost. And he loved terrorizing the ballet brats almost as much as he loved Christine. Giving that up wasn't an option.

So for a while, Erik was stumped. How would he win over Christine?

He found Meg's little collection in one of his closets, hidden under one of his black cloaks. At first, he had been kind of shocked. Meg was what, fourteen? Fifteen? He didn't keep tabs on the girl as much as he should.

But then... it dawned on him. Ladies love these romantic books, right? Surely these could give him at least some ideas.

So he got to work reading them, taking notes, and implementing them when the time came.

And then they majorly backfired. Don't ask him why. He'd followed their instructions to the letter! He kidnapped Christine, killed a guy for her, hell, he even made her a wedding dress! And where did it all leave him? Alone, and wanted by pretty much everybody, and not in the good way.

Only serves to prove that ladies only like guys that do crazy shit if they're good-looking. Erik, of course, was lacking in that department. He was too naïve in thinking that Christine would look past that. Stupid, stupid Erik.

The only good thing to come out of this whole ordeal was Meg's face when she found her little collection in his coffin.

Now that was priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
